


数学老师

by Vobo_Rice



Category: Hoshi - Fandom, Howoo - Fandom, Hozi - Fandom, SEVENTEEN - Fandom, woozi - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 08:55:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19314856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vobo_Rice/pseuds/Vobo_Rice





	数学老师

——————————————

「数学答卷用爱情填满」 

——————————————

 

权顺荣下定决心了，把煮好的醒酒汤连着这份决心一起送到李知勋房间，李知勋却已经坐起来了。台风微弱的灯光将他的轮廓勾勒得好美，仿佛纱帘后面那体态曼妙的美人，若隐若现，他再走近一些，才知道那美人正注视着自己，含情脉脉，他不知道自己是否有曲解。

权顺荣晃了会儿神，润了润干燥的喉，把醒酒汤端到床头柜上，“知勋还好吗？”他蹲在床边用勺子满满翻搅着碗里的热汤

“嗯。”

权顺荣边搅边吹，却听到他的后方有呼吸声传到耳边，他的后背不知何时多了一个热源。竟是李知勋环着他的脖子，在他耳边轻轻地呼吸着。他的耳朵开始发热，手上的动作越来越慢，直至停下。李知勋身上还有酒精的香气，和他自己的味道融合在一起意外地很好闻。

“权顺荣。”

权顺荣转身将李知勋扶起来，探了探他的额头，“怎么了？不舒服吗？”大概是酒精作用了，权顺荣有些担心李知勋的状况，他知道李知勋不会喝酒，李知勋这才碰一回，莫不是出什么事情了吧？

李知勋却好像没了耐心似地更靠近权顺荣一些，“不舒服。”他直言，又向前一步，完全无视权顺荣下意识的后退，“老师是不是有话没说？”他几乎把权顺荣逼到墙边，他又看到权顺荣那开始飘忽闪躲的眼神，接着狠起劲儿来拽权顺荣的领带，他就这么凑近了权顺荣的脸，留下半个拳头的危险距离，权顺荣有足够呼吸的空间却哪儿躲不掉。他将权顺荣的领带拽出了褶皱，脚跟离开地板，仰头吻上权顺荣的下唇。权顺荣的眼睛瞪得巨大，瞳孔地震却不被理睬，李知勋甚至任性地咬了起来，待权顺荣疼得皱了眉他才舍得松口。

“半夜亲过这么多回了，这次肯说了吗？”李知勋直视着权顺荣，似乎要将他的心都看穿看透，几乎逼着权顺荣承认他的行为。

“那个...我..”

“我想听的话只有一句，”李知勋另一只手攀上权顺荣的后颈，“老师喜欢数学还是喜欢我？”

数学于权顺荣而言是什么？是别人所说的他的天赋才华，是他一旦研究起来就废寝忘食，日夜颠倒的爱好，是他那无法被撼动的自信心，仿佛上天早已注定他是个优秀的数学家。

“我喜欢数学，”权顺荣认真地回答李知勋，他覆上李知勋的手，“但我爱李知勋。”他将李知勋的手掌带到他的左心房，那里起伏好快，如熊熊烈火，那是无法扑熄的喜欢，是他躁动的爱。

权顺荣不愿意等待李知勋的回应，伸手把李知勋嵌入怀中，吻上他的两瓣软唇，不让李知勋吐出半个字。

可权顺荣没有被推开，甚至李知勋已经闭上双眼，只有他的睫毛随着他那速度越来越快的呼吸在轻轻颤动，连被环紧的腰也陷了下来。是在享受吗？权顺荣更贪婪地入侵他的口腔，才勾到李知勋的软舌便吮吸起来，他舌齿间遗留下的酒味在权顺荣的舌尖一下化开，权顺荣似乎也要为这香甜美酒而醉，借此占有这份香甜。

权顺荣变本加厉地亲吻着李知勋，甚至大手渐渐地不安分了，在李知勋腰间游离着，直到李知勋甜腻的哼声不小心从唇缝间倾漏出来权顺荣才重新清醒过来。

权顺荣不舍地分开自己和李知勋的唇，好好看看李知勋，他的嘴角边竟残留着透明的液体...李知勋缓缓睁开双眼，饱含水汽的双眸在微弱的暖色光下显现出一种朦胧迷离的美好，他的肌肤又白皙如玉，哪怕是沾染了一点粉红都格外明显，而现在，他的双颊宛若熟透的小草莓，是了，甜美可人，他漂亮得叫人心怜

“知勋啊...我是不是太过了...”权顺荣头脑中那些不妙的想法此刻简直是一种犯罪，李知勋已经被他吻成这副凌乱模样了，他心里的罪恶感油然而生

“可是，老师...”李知勋一手替权顺荣松着领带，一手游走在权顺荣的领口，下身贴着权顺荣，可怜兮兮地仰头看着他，有意解开一颗纽扣，“小勋已经成年了。”李知勋微凉的指探进他敞开的衬衫领口，小寸小寸抚摸着，下体轻轻蹭着权顺荣。

妖精，妖精，真的很会磨人。权顺荣定力再好也忍不下这种“暗示”，该死的生理反应又早在李知勋主动吻他的时候产生了。

权顺荣揽起李知勋的腰将人抱起来，让李知勋的大腿环在自己胯部，转身把人压在墙上，边吻着李知勋边解着他的衬衣，他雪白的香肩勾不住宽大的衬衣，任衣角滑落，最终连两粒红樱都暴露在冷空气中紧皱起来。权顺荣沿着李知勋的下颚线向上吻去，逗弄他耳朵的软肉。李知勋不禁一颤，腰身都软了下来，嘴里吐出湿热的气息都打在权顺荣的脖子上，挑起权顺荣的占有欲。权顺荣吮着一边的红樱，另一边用指捏摁，刺激那硬挺的乳珠，像是在以此满足他的占有欲

“嗯...”李知勋上身被权顺荣舔吻着，下身又被权顺荣胯间的炙热磨得难耐，他害羞却也渴望权顺荣。李知勋喜欢被权顺荣疼爱的感觉，喜欢被他弄疼带来的刺激感，只要是被他爱着，李知勋都喜欢。李知勋的指尖绕上权顺荣的发，挺胸配合着权顺荣，那“啧啧”的声音让他大腿不自觉又环紧一些。

怕李知勋着凉，权顺荣将李知勋抱到床上，让李知勋跨坐在他的大腿上跟他接吻。不一会儿他的上衣也失踪了，被胯上的小野猫不知扔去了哪儿，他也无暇顾及，只觉得眼前的小野猫好性感，好想欺负。只属于他就好了，权顺荣的手抚上那粉嫩的脸，轻轻摩挲着，“知勋呐...我爱你。”

“嗯。”李知勋低声应了一声，脸微微侧向权顺荣的手，伸出粉红的舌头舔他的拇指指头，又抬眸去看权顺荣的反应，将他的上指节含在嘴里吮吸起来。李知勋抓住他的手认真舔吻着，美臀离开了权顺荣结实的大腿，身子慢慢地向下退，不知不觉跪在床前的地板上，趴在权顺荣的大腿之间。

李知勋松开权顺荣的手，身子稍稍前倾，一手沿着权顺荣的大腿内侧向上摁去，一手磨着权顺荣的大腿根部，脸慢慢地向那块凸起凑近。

几乎要沦陷的权顺荣这时才回过神，“知勋啊，不，啊...”可是来不及，他的理智反应赶不上小野猫的速度，他的小野猫竟隔着两层布料亲吻着他的性器，一手轻捏着他的囊袋，他只觉得全身上下的血液都沸腾着涌向那处

李知勋像是达到了目的似地，不轻不重地捏了一下，露出小野猫的虎牙咬住快被撑开的拉链，他乖巧地看向权顺荣将它拉了下来，又勾起里头仅剩的一层薄布扯了下来。权顺荣肿胀的性器弹打在他白嫩的脸上，戳着他的脸颊肉，他却还蹭了两蹭，娇滴滴的，好似惹人怜爱的小玫瑰

“知勋啊...”权顺荣伸手抚摸李知勋的脸颊，试图分开些距离。他哪里舍得啊，那满是甜蜜的小嘴只能吃世界上所有美食，只能夸他骂他对他撒娇....可权顺荣的脑袋里又在想象那个满是色情的画面，他的性器正一点一点地涨大着，不受他的控制

李知勋却吻了一下权顺荣的手心，将他的手拉开了。李知勋抚弄起他的性器，颔首将顶端含入口中，闭上双眼舔弄起来。

李知勋的舌头扫过每一支充盈的血管青筋，殷红的唇细细吻过粗大的柱身，最终停留在领口打转，舌头勾勾画画，似乎在描摹那儿的轮廓细节，他又眯着细长的猫眼，挑逗权顺荣的巨根，玉手握上未被照料到的下半截柱身缓缓撸动起来。李知勋听到权顺荣低吟一声，又将性器吃得更紧更深，合着手上的节奏一吞一吐

权顺荣一时间被刺激得头皮发麻，他无法忍受李知勋挑起的情欲，他的手不知不觉在抚摸李知勋的发鼓励着。偏偏李知勋的诱人是天生的，将他的性欲无限放大，李知勋点燃了它，又亲口安抚它。可李知勋终究是推拉高手，故意克制着不让它得到所有满足。

他似蛇，妖媚，喜欢用舌头轻轻舔弄，灵巧的舌尖打着圈圈一点一点地送着甜头，其实是变相地折磨权顺荣，若即若离，似乎在挑战他的耐性，好像就在赌他那头脑一热的冲动。

他又像猫，饮奶的乖巧猫咪，含着一小截性器在嘴里吮吸着，不一会儿偷偷睁开一只眼睛观察权顺荣的反应，这才安心地吃进更多。可他的小嘴容不下全部，只能眨着雾蒙蒙的眼睛要权顺荣体谅他。

不，应该说是调皮的小野猫，用尖利的虎牙刮过他的柱壁，跟宣示主权似的咬上一口，紧接着用力吮吸，不留给权顺荣任何喘息的机会，让他险些守不住关。

李知勋腾出一只手伸向自己的下身拽拉起来，裤子一下被扯到膝盖边，雪白饱满的翘臀暴露在权顺荣眼前，李知勋的腰肢随着他口交的节奏扭动着，两瓣臀肉上下抖动，还似乎是后穴在一张一合，臀肉也随之微妙地起伏着

大概是李知勋生来聪明，口舌服务已经算得上是熟悉了，爱抚，捻拨，权顺荣的低喘是最好的证明，甚至权顺荣忍不住压着他的后脑勺，将硕大的性器再探进一些，他便更卖力地为权顺荣深喉。

真的过于香艳，李知勋扭着他的细腰，白花花的臀肉在权顺荣眼前高翘着一晃一晃，为他深喉的李知勋眼里泛着泪花，好似被欺负的美娃娃。

“知勋快停...啊不要了，快...”权顺荣紧绷着神经试图抽出性器，却被李知勋固定着无法动弹，性器也被唇舌紧紧吮吸着，“知勋！”李知勋任性的深喉终是让他精关失守，乳白色的浊液一股股喷涌而出，落入李知勋的嘴里，沾到嘴角边，好色情。

“快吐掉！知勋听话！”权顺荣侧身抽了几张纸巾，低头却发现李知勋已经吞咽下去了，只剩嘴角边挂着那一点，他竟然也在权顺荣眼下勾进嘴里舔食干净了。

“老师的，很好吃呢...”偏偏李知勋又笑得像个小天使，权顺荣慌忙将他抱起来拥入怀里，着急着和他接吻，律液交换那一瞬间权顺荣眉头皱起。他怎么能让他的宝贝吞下这么脏的东西？他的宝贝忍受着满嘴咸腥的味道却还说出这样的话，他自责又心疼，吻了好久才松开李知勋的唇，小孩却真挚无比地注视着他。

“知勋骗我..”权顺荣抱着怀里软绵绵小小的一团，亲了亲他的头顶。可实际上权顺荣才是被李知勋拍着脊背安慰说没关系的那一个，李知勋在他的脖子上咬出两排印迹，说这就是赔偿了。

李知勋主动地亲了权顺荣的脸，那人还是过意不去。李知勋最不爱看权顺荣这幅样子，他干脆发起火来，抬手勾住权顺荣的脖子，“那你就让我爽啊，”他的臀肉磨着权顺荣的下半身，“把我操爽。”李知勋伸出舌头挑逗权顺荣的耳朵，挑衅地用穴口蹭着权顺荣就快软下的性器，不一会儿那处又开始胀起来。他如同狡猾的小猫，满意地舔了一下权顺荣的唇，故意在权顺荣耳边吹热气，“老师不想要知勋吗？”

怎么不想？权顺荣翻身把李知勋压在身下，将李知勋的裤子一把扯掉。权顺荣的大手从那大腿根部的软肉开始向上爱抚着，在李知勋娇柔得身体上四处点火，权顺荣的手所达之处似乎都要泛起一片玫瑰色的涟漪。

“知勋说话是要负责的知道吗？”权顺荣撩了撩李知勋蓬松的发，指尖绘过他的鼻梁，最后停留在他的唇瓣上，警告身下这个危险的学生。

“嗯...哈...”李知勋挺立许久的男根被权顺荣握在手里抚慰着，才轻轻捋两下李知勋便颤了身子，美妙动听的呻吟溢出唇齿指尖，他羞涩得不敢直视权顺荣。

“怎么了我的小纸老虎？”权顺荣不怀好意地笑了笑，加快手上的速度，他侧头啄了啄李知勋的脸，让娇羞的小纸老虎看着自己，“受不了啦？嗯？”权顺荣恶性子地凑上李知勋的脸，仿佛在仔细品味那红透的脸，撸动着李知勋性器的手倒是没有放慢一点的意思。

“不，不是嗯...知勋要...”待李知勋难耐地扭着身子很上权顺荣的手速，揪紧床单喘着粗气时，权顺荣坏心眼地堵住早已湿润的小孔，放慢了手上的速度。“权顺荣！”李知勋心急地吼了他一句，瞪他的眼睛凶巴巴的，“你混蛋！”

权顺荣咬了咬李知勋的耳垂，“知勋刚刚还喊我作老师呢？”他惩罚似地松开李知勋的性器，待他的小猫咪炸毛入套。

如他所料，李知勋为这个称呼恼羞成怒，一记猫拳搥在他胸膛上，脚丫子灵活得很，三两下把权顺荣的裤子都踢掉了，嘴上一个劲儿地骂他混蛋，一会儿又因为被权顺荣舔咬着乳头舒服得直哼哼，矛盾得很。

“知勋不乖呢，”权顺荣钳住李知勋正在自慰的手，怪不得他的猫猫越骂越没有杀伤力，原来是耍赖小猫在把玩自己的性器，企图让性器射出来呢。权顺荣当然不许，否则他故意停下来是为了什么？“知勋要用这个让它射哦。”权顺荣引导着李知勋的手去碰他那再次硬挺的巨根。

那儿已经肿胀得微微发红，柱身上突出的筋络血管在跳动。一手握不住，那惊人的尺寸久前帮权顺荣口交的李知勋已经领略过了，李知勋口交得吃力时还分了下神，他忍不住去想象嘴里的巨根如何进入自己的身体。而现在权顺荣这意思，就是摆明了要把他干射。权顺荣还能为了什么？为了他的恶趣味啊。

“混蛋！哼！”李知勋伸脚去踹权顺荣却被反握住脚踝，权顺荣吻了一下他粉色的脚板，“呀！啊...”权顺荣折起他的腿，欺身压下，一指摁进他的后穴，绕着穴口打着圈，“别..别这样，床头柜里，有那个...”

又是一个出其不意，权顺荣先是顿了顿，才领会李知勋的意思。他拉开床头柜的抽屉，里面果真有一瓶拆了包装的润滑剂，还是玫瑰香味的。隔着瓶身也能闻到，权顺荣倒了满手的润滑剂，在穴口周边抹了些冰冰凉凉的液体给李知勋按摩，指尖停在穴口，似入非入的，让李知勋烦躁的很。

“权顺荣你要再这样我就...哈..自己...”

权顺荣终于探入一根手指，指尖是浅浅地磨着肠壁，小心地向里探寻，“自己什么？”权顺荣饶有兴趣的问，“知勋的床头柜里怎么会有这个还，是开了封的，我有点吃醋呢。”权顺荣问了话，又加入第二根指头，惹得李知勋将大腿又收紧一些，“乖，放送。”权顺荣耐心的再度分开他的大腿，顺利让手指在进去一些。

“你就...哼..吃你自己的醋！”李知勋羞于启齿，他很早就把这瓶东西放进床头柜里了，从他和权顺荣睡同一张床的那天起，这瓶润滑剂就一直躺在里头，他也不知道权顺荣这么耐得住性子，这么长时间以来，禁欲着没上过李知勋。李知勋甚至一度怀疑权顺荣性冷淡，现在他觉得权顺荣就是个充满恶趣味的饿狼。“你还真是有定力，哼嗯...轻一点。”

“我还有耐力呢。”权顺荣话是这么说，却俯下身去亲吻李知勋的额头，安慰他，他的后穴正容纳着三根手指，权顺荣知道他感到疼了，慢下速度来一点一点帮他扩张，“知勋感觉好点儿了吗？”权顺荣温柔地在他耳边询问道。

对权顺荣来说，尊重李知勋的意愿是理所当然的。心爱的人套着一件单薄的睡衣，窝在自己怀里睡觉，说不想上他才是真有问题，他早不知意淫过多少回了，他还担心哪天自己做春梦的对象是李知勋，自己控制不住生理反应射到李知勋身上，那估计他得卷铺盖走人。可没有确认下关系就做越界之事，不是爱是伤害，万一霸王硬上弓了，李知勋却不喜欢他，要怎么办呢？那是“责任”二字的问题了。至于半夜那偷偷的吻，他实在没忍下来，也不清楚原来李知勋都知道。

“不舒服，”李知勋摇头，他的后穴有节奏地一张一合咬着权顺荣的手指，看样子是适应了许多，“我要....”痛感不知不觉化作奇异的快感，随之而来的空虚也折磨着他。三根手指已经全部没入，加速在穴道里翻搅着，李知勋的呼吸愈发急促，他的手缠上权顺荣的臂膀“不要，不要手，哈...快进来..”

“那要什么？”权顺荣哪会轻易满足李知勋，他不紧不慢的在李知勋脖子上种草莓，手指用力的搅动李知勋的后穴，手臂上的青筋清晰可见，“知勋告诉老师。”

“哈...要，要老师的...呜...”李知勋的哼声突然拔高，一个掉脚趾都蜷缩起来，“快一点...”

好色，李志勋被欺负的样子，好色情，又美的极致。权顺荣知道是找到李知勋的敏感点了，偏偏把手指都抽出来，压下身子吻住李知勋。

帮他手淫到高潮不让他射，碰了他的敏感点又不满足他，李知勋奶凶地咬了权顺荣的下唇，那唇上充着血色，“混蛋！”

于权顺荣而言，全是李知勋的娇嗔，“知勋不是要混蛋进来吗？”权顺荣换上自己的性器，抵在他的臀肉上，顺着润滑剂顶到穴口，在穴口边游动，作势要进入李知勋。

权顺荣根本就是个爱唱反调的恶魔，哪儿是什么正儿八经的数学老师。可李知勋欲壑难填，他后穴的空虚感经不起等，权顺荣的性器磨得他一阵痒，似乎就在等他说些什么。

“权顺荣，”李知勋掐上他的手腕，“你还是更适合做数学老师哦...”

权顺荣以为李知勋又要骂他混蛋之类的，在他的构想中，只要李知勋一骂出口，他就要把李知勋顶得说不出下半句，但这语气又不和预想中的一样，不知这回李知勋又要唱哪出。他坏心眼地塞进一小截，又迅速抽出来，洞口被撑大了些，又马上恢复原状。这一下权顺荣也忍的好辛苦。李知勋的后穴比他想象中要紧得多，他的恶趣味险些没法得逞。

“我们老师，只懂做题，不懂做爱呢....啊！”李知勋话音未落，便被对方撞断了挑衅的话，被自己不受控制的喉嗓背叛，羞耻的尖呼声连他自己都未曾听过，“轻...哈啊..轻一点！”

权顺荣是一头野蛮生猛的虎，扑上他的目标猎物，撑起身子，将它的猎物锁死在身下。记得他说过，男人最重要的是腰，他挺起胯部，一下又一下向蜜穴抽送着他凶狠的性器，猛冲直撞，凭他那优越无比的腰板，一次比一次用力，速度却一点也不因此缓下来，而它的眼神里尽是危险的占有欲，仿佛是要将身下的李知勋吃抹干净。

“还说吗？”权顺荣毫不客气地揉捏李知勋的屁股，感受那被他顶的一抖一晃的臀肉。见李知勋闭着双眼凑不出一句话回应他，到嘴边的全是断断续续的娇喘声，他将性器贯穿至深处，随而慢了下来，“宝贝喜欢和我做题，还是喜欢和我做爱呢？”他抚摸着李知勋的眉梢问道，下身却用气势威胁着李知勋，一顶一撞都到了最深处，惹得身下人短哼不已。

李知勋收紧缠着权顺荣腰身的两条白腿，迎合着权顺荣粗壮硬挺的性器，内壁吸绞着不停在加大力道的巨根。李知勋正喜欢快感与痛感界限模糊，被权顺荣把控和占有一切的感觉，“喜欢...和老师做爱...”他正是享受权顺荣倾尽气力，占有他，侵略他，他就只管交付他的所有，配合权顺荣，取悦权顺荣，沉浸在权顺荣的占有欲里，似乎这样的状态最令他安心，“所以老师..”

“不要叫老师。”权顺荣又向深处捅一下，开始九浅一深地抽插起来。

“顺荣啊...”李知勋双手捧着权顺荣的脸，那鬓边都是汗水，他伸手为权顺荣擦拭着，“嗯..嗯..哥哥？”他微微抬头啄了啄权顺荣的嘴角，才刚刚松开就又嘤嘤地呻吟起来。两个都是从未叫过的称呼，“顺荣”叫得这么温柔顺口，叫“哥哥”的时候小鼻音还略有撒娇的意味，权顺荣心头仿佛被猫爪子挠了两下痒痒。

“小勋要哥哥吗？”权顺荣直起腰啃咬起李知勋白皙紧致的大腿，奶白的大腿肉上绣了几朵红艳的玫瑰，小腿似纤细的枝条悬在权顺荣的肩上，李知勋好似一条给权顺荣下春药的花蛇。

“哼嗯...”李知勋捻着自己胸前的乳珠，奶声奶气的应着他。

权顺荣只觉头脑上的血液在迅速升温叫嚣着，大脑的理智在噼里啪啦地一根根断裂，他就想要欺负李知勋，郑正应他身下这甜美可人的小家伙亲口说的那句把他操爽。

权顺荣捞起李知勋，给他一个温柔的湿吻，然后让他翻个身趴在床上，那对丰满弹性的臀肉便正对着权顺荣。偏偏李知勋的腰部线条绝美，白的得似雪似梨花，没有半点儿赘肉，干净纤细的腰肢凸显他那漂亮的翘臀，似乎是他刻意为了权顺荣而抬高的，臀隙里被撑大的肉洞一张一合，就是在邀请权顺荣凶狠地贯穿他呢。

权顺荣掰开两半臀肉，那小嘴果然是小口小口地呼吸着，水光诱人，他扶起性器，缓缓的将它推入甬道，碾过一寸寸软肉，边探寻着李知勋的敏感点，边抽插起来，“小勋要哥哥吗？”他摸上李知勋的性器，轻轻揉捏。

“哈...要，哥哥...”

权顺荣满意地刺激着他的领口，“要哥哥什么？”

“哥哥...用力，操小勋...”李知勋可是比权顺荣小了好多岁呀，白净无害的小孩趴跪在床上，权顺荣看不到他放浪的表情，李知勋便大胆地抬高着自己的屁股，送到权顺荣胯边，含着娇喘声抢着说，“哥哥的肉棒好大”“哥哥最棒了”之类的话语，任他那动听的蜜声吐露那些色情又羞耻的荤话。这些话都被权顺荣撞得断断续续，让权顺荣心情好得很，更卖力的操弄着他的后穴。

“小勋是喜欢哥哥呢，还是喜欢哥哥的肉棒呢？”语落，一声清脆的响声落在李知勋的臀瓣上，一片粉红在雪白的臀肉上晕开，又绽了一朵玫瑰，妖艳性感，光是觉得刺激享受便是近乎疯狂的，加之李知勋的后穴收缩，夹得他险些释放在里面。

“老公，小勋..最爱老公了...呜...”李知勋总是攻其不备，好一招答非所问，不仅乖巧地叫权顺荣“老公”，还委屈巴巴的说爱他，嗯嗯啊啊地夸着“老公好厉害”。

权顺荣俯身贴上李知勋的后背，汲取李知勋的体香，沿着脊骨一路留下他的专属印记，创造着世界上独一无二的艺术品。最后单臂拦上李知勋的腰，像只失了智的虎兽迅猛地向李知勋最为敏感的那处软肉发起攻势。

李知勋这株娇美的玫瑰被猛虎叼在唇齿之间，逃也逃不得，他柔软娇小，由着虎的生猛一颤一颤，花托上的红瓣摇摇欲坠，只剩甜腻腻的呻吟诉说着他的渴望。他的花茎被抚在手里照料，作为回报，他将所有甜美的甘露精华都给予了他的猛虎。

两颗晶莹的露珠划过它的花瓣，小玫瑰仰起头迎合着凶狠的虎，“老公呜...射到小勋里面好不好...”他拧过头去吻权顺荣，怜人地撒着娇，迫切的想要成为他的专属，他的唯一，“小勋永远..都是老公的..”

听见了吗？小玫瑰主动邀请你来彻底占有他呢...权顺荣被他的刺紧紧的绞着，“知勋啊...我爱你。”

玫瑰和猛虎从来不是互相矛盾的，猛虎甘愿被香艳蒙蔽，被刺尖划伤，用他的血液浇灌盛开的玫瑰；玫瑰甘愿被利齿禁锢，被占有被独享，臣服于猛虎的威严傲气。权顺荣含住那呜呜回应着自己的唇，与李知勋舌吻下身发狠的冲撞几下，最后猛虎也还是缴枪投降，滚烫的精液悉数淌进李知勋的花穴，灌得满满当当。

权顺荣搂紧瘫软下来的糯米团子，与他的小舌头缠绵着，小家伙的眼睛水灵灵的，真好看，他满足的舔舔李知勋的嘴角，小家伙还正累得喘气呢。

“好累，”李知勋把脸埋在权顺荣胸口上，“别再蹭我了...热。”

权顺荣撸着他的猫猫，“不蹭了不蹭了。”可爱得快要把他融化掉，他的小猫乖乖赖在他的怀里，漂亮的蝴蝶骨一起一落。

“权顺荣，我觉得吧，你还是适合跟数学好的人在一起。”

权顺荣脸色一下严肃起来，他捧起李知勋的脸，“什么意思？”做了，然后翻脸不认了吗？“我要对你负责的。”

李知勋用膝盖撞了撞他的大腿，“你敢不负责？”

还真是够野蛮，“知勋不可以乱说话啊....明明刚刚还一口一个老公叫得..嘶....”权顺荣又被踹上一脚，施暴者威胁他要他闭嘴，“哼....知勋的老师有那么多，我就你这么一个学生，还踢我。”他委屈地抱怨道。

“可我就只有权顺荣那么一个人了，不踢你踢谁。”李知勋翻过身背对权顺荣不再看他。

“什么？”权顺荣受宠若惊，瞳孔放大，一脸惊喜的蹭着李知勋，“知勋再说一遍嘛。”

“没有！什么都没说！”李知勋用胳膊肘顶开黏上来吵着嚷着要再听一遍的权顺荣，“啊，别再蹭了！后面全是你儿子！都要漏出来了！”李知勋羞红着脸，他都还没缓过来切换回小猫的骄傲，又被权顺荣打横抱起。

“老婆要给我生儿子吗？”权顺荣坏笑着和李知勋碰鼻子，顺带偷袭他的嘴唇，将他抱进浴室。

“你这个语文白痴断章取义，颠倒是非！”李知勋胡乱挣扎一通，又怕精液从后庭漏出来，他可不想事后打扫一个战场，又因此开辟另一个战场，还是老实的环着权顺荣的脖子，骂多几句。

权顺荣皮厚肉厚也不怕李知勋对他踢踢骂骂，反正都是他的人了，“是啊，那不然怎么是数学老师？不过啊...”权顺荣开了花洒，温热的水淌过李知勋粉透的身体，是李知勋一害羞就藏不住的粉红，也是权顺荣方才一场风起云涌遗留下的粉红，“不过啊，我现在想给知勋上一堂特别的课。”他轻轻引出李知勋后庭那乳白粘稠的液体...

“变态！混蛋！呀！”

权顺荣的小世界一直都有李知勋，只是今天多了漫天绚丽的烟火，一下子把他世界里的花啊草啊，风啊雨啊，月亮啊太阳啊，统统都照亮了。丘比特的爱神之箭究竟是从哪个角度，哪个速度，哪个力度射中他和李知勋的呢？不知道，这似乎不是他的领域，何况他们的爱情既不是数学，也不是物理，可权顺荣却像是解决了他绞尽脑汁都得不到确切答案的难题，内心洋溢着满足感和幸福感，幸福的源头就是身边的李知勋。

 

“知勋真的不能陪我去吗？知勋可是我的维他命是我的必备营养啊。”权顺荣上车前还依依不舍的攥着李知勋的手，失去活力的遗憾表情与他身上笔直的西装一点儿也不相符合。他多希望今年艾斯布维提的数学奖如果还是他的话，李知勋就在他身旁做见证，和他一起分享这一个幸福的瞬间。

“不行，今天学校的事真的很重要。”自从李知勋和权顺荣在一起之后，权顺荣就更会粘人了，各种理由借口，李知勋竟然没有几个能给他搪塞过去，反而自己给忽悠了。就现在这个场景，从早晨起床到今天已经上演过不知有几次了，说什么“万一我在台上讲不出话来怎么办？我可是只能看着知勋漂亮的脸才说得出一堆好话的知勋向日葵啊”“万一我喘不过气晕倒了怎么办？知勋可是我的氧气，没了知勋怎么呼吸啊”诸如此类的话，每一回还不重样。相比而言，李知勋就比较弱了，几乎无话可驳。一来他没权顺荣这么多彩虹屁，真比不过，二来，他也理亏。

“哎..”李知勋无奈的踮起脚跟，扣上权顺荣的脖子往那动个不停的嘴唇啄了一口，“我会看直播的。再不走的话，数学奖就要给别人拐走了，我可只爱顶尖数学家Hoshi.”李知勋将权顺荣推进车子里，压在他身上，伏在他耳边对他耳语，然后出了车子关上门上了楼。

“回家有奖励噢。”回家有奖励....权顺荣一路下来到踏进颁奖礼现场入了座都心不在焉，他无暇与热情关心他的崔MC互动，连他敬佩的尹净汉拿了物理奖，他也只是淡淡地鼓着掌，好似灵魂出窍。李知勋给他发SNS，说他现在的表情像只懵了神的傻仓鼠，一点儿也不像今年要得奖的数学家，他才停止各种奇怪的脑补。

台上的崔MC碰着尹净汉就乐开花，恭喜得奖啊什么的在台上吹了尹净汉好长时间才开始介绍今年的艾斯布维提数学奖提名。

嗯？这个名字好多年没在这里见到了...几年前获过数学奖的人，也是唯一一个截断过权顺荣的人，权顺荣有认真研究过他的论文，确实是个很有竞争力的对手。他环顾四周，当然是没有找到一个他怀疑的对象——当年拿奖的时候这个人没有出现过，是尹净汉替领了，据说对方是个小孩子，不适宜公开出席活动，影响了正常生活。那也真是个很有天分的数学家了，小小年纪能做到如此。

“那么今年，艾斯布维提数学奖究竟花落谁家呢？”现场的舞台灯光随着紧张的音乐迅速的切换着，几个被提名的数学家也故做镇定地控制着表情。

权顺荣捏着自己的手心，或许今年还真的不是他了，他看着身旁空出来的座位，要是李知勋在该有多好。

“2019年艾斯布维提数学奖的获得者，恭喜，Hoshi！再次获奖！”崔MC开口那一瞬间，又是全场沸腾，掌声连片。在那片掌声中，权顺荣起了身，缓缓向舞台走去。听着崔胜澈对他数学主张的简要概括与每年一新，对象不新的颁奖词，权顺荣竟不如从前那样激动，他保持着平和上了台，崔胜澈便调侃他是不是这么多年奖拿的手软了，也厌倦崔MC了，他搭上崔胜澈的肩膀，回应说只是和哥变亲了，还开几句玩笑，把全场逗笑了。

“果然是我们幽默的Hoshi呢！好啦，言归正传，今天我们艾斯布维提颁奖礼请到了一位特别嘉宾为Hoshi先生颁奖，去年我们请到了当红歌手李DK先生，那么今年我们将请来四年前获得数学奖，今年也被提名的神秘天才数学家为Hoshi颁出今年的数学奖。”

他来了吗？权顺荣左顾右盼，并没有发现一个准备起身上台的人。说实话，他还是挺期待的。

舞台后方的幕布缓缓拉开，一个身影正迎着光向权顺荣走来。皮鞋跟踏在舞台上，结实的声音从后方传入权顺荣的耳朵，他才转身一看究竟。

“欢迎——Woozi！”

适应了身后的光线权顺荣才看清楚了，Woozi，挺拔的身板裹着正装，领带打的整齐正规又漂亮，和权顺荣胸前的那条一模一样。舞台上的暖光亲吻着他的脸庞，他手上拿着亮金色的奖杯，柔和而美好。

“知...”

“恭喜Hoshi老师。”李知勋笑的如同一只布偶猫，两颗梨涡又正合时宜的出现在他的脸颊上，带着他甜甜的笑容，一起将奖杯递给权顺荣，“老师要晕厥了吗？”他故意问道。

权顺荣接过奖杯，悄悄触碰李知勋递过来的手，“谢谢。”他客气的说，还对穿上西装认真打理过的李知勋目不转睛，基本忽略了这是个颁奖礼。

崔胜澈似乎看出了什么，走到二人身旁，像李知勋打招呼，“两位或许是认识的关系吗？”

权顺荣和李知勋对视了一眼，都点点头承认。在权顺荣开口前，李知勋抢先一步，“Hoshi是我的老师。”

“是的，我和知...Woozi是师生关系。”也是恋人关系——权顺荣内心咆哮嘶吼，这么优秀的人是我媳妇儿！他的表情却没有一丝波澜，只有十点十分狭长的眼睛，不过是在配合他那官方的介绍。

崔胜澈带头鼓起掌来，“哇，果然是名师出高徒！Hoshi也是年纪很小，就连续斩获数学奖这么多年以来，我有一年落在了学生Woozi手中，而今年两位都被提名了，真是很了不起呢！”闪光灯四面八方朝舞台涌去，会场一片嘈杂。

两位数学家是一起乘车离开得非同一般的关系，似乎成为了颁奖礼的焦点。焦点归焦点，真实的幕后，只有李灿一个人看的一清二楚。

在这个花一般美好的年纪，李灿应该坐着他的豪车和崔韩率去约会，而不是在这里又当苦力司机又吃烫舌头的狗粮，每当他抬眼去看后视镜就被嚇得占占戈戈克克克克克克。

奖杯被人抛开一边，权顺荣伸出手臂将李知勋抱到大腿上，圈在怀里，“知勋好坏啊...一直骗我。”

李知勋侧过身，窝成一团，玩着权顺荣的领带，“嗯。”他闷声承认，要是不装傻，怎么把权顺荣套在身边？他第一次在颁奖礼上见到权顺荣就萌生这个想法了，下定决心要成为一个数学笨蛋——李知勋不打算解释，换个姿势在权顺荣怀里睡去。

李灿看着他那冷漠的小老哥竟然安分的睡在权顺荣怀里，他顺荣哥的眼睛也早笑没了。李灿被这一温馨而惊悚的画面逼得只敢用心开车，数着还有几条街，几个路口到站。


End file.
